This invention relates to a tweezers having a finger touching pad for better grip and comfortable handling.
Current tweezers in the market are made of metal which press upon the fingers. For persons who constantly and repeatedly use tweezers as part of their job, such as beauticians or seamstresses, the constant pressure from the handling of the tweezers can eventually cause formation of callouses and corns on the affected areas of the fingers. If the use of the tweezers demand precision such as in the microbiology, medical and electronic fields, the smooth metallic surface can cause unwanted slippage or drifting of the fingers that can damage or ruin the desired result in addition to the eventual formation of callouses mentioned above. Sweat, moisture, lotion or moisturizers on the fingers aggravates the situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,335 is directed towards a control enhancing tweezers. While this device may have enhanced the control of the tweezers, the tweezers arm engaging members which incorporates a finger/thumb receiving and holding platform at its respective tips, surrounds almost three quarters of the body of the tweezers except the moving arms which consequently offer resistance when the moving arms are pinched for closure. The device is specially designed for individuals with reduced or impaired manual dexterity where some resistance to the free movement of the tweezers arms or pincers are desired as well as having more surface area around the body of the tweezers to grab on. If the moving arm is easily moved, one with impaired dexterity will have difficulty at targeting the object desired for picking or plucking. The tweezers also requires more material and more complex molding because the tweezers engaging members must snugly envelope around the body of the tweezers. Further, since the tweezers engaging member extends to the finger/thumb receiving and holding platform as a single piece, the platform is necessarily made of the same material as the engaging members. Because the tweezers engaging members need to be rigid to support the body of the tweezers, the finger/thumb receiving and holding platforms are consequently, also rigid in structure. To provide the grip, the surface of the platform is concave in shape to receive the respective finger. Although this has a concave surface, because it is rigid, the repeated use of this tweezers pose the same problem as the current tweezers in that callouses and corns can potentially form upon repeated usage because the surface that the fingers press on is rigid and hard and the rim protruding around the periphery of the receiving platform accentuates the pressure exerted on the fingers.
It is the object of this invention to provide a tweezers with soft padded surfaces to provide comfortable handling and prevent the formation of corns and callouses on the fingers.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a pad of such materials that will enhance the grip on the device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tweezers with a touching pad that does not envelope the body of the tweezers thereby not affecting the free movement of the pincers.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a padded tweezers that is easy to manufacture.
It is also a further object of the invention to provide a tweezers with a movable touching pad to enable a user to place the pad at a preferred location.